


Emotional Slime

by thebadwolf



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989)
Genre: Anal, Fingering, M/M, slime play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadwolf/pseuds/thebadwolf
Summary: Egon and Ray have a little fun with slime in the bedroom.
Relationships: Egon Spengler/Ray Stantz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Emotional Slime

Ray grabbed Egon's shirt and pulled him into a kiss. The scientist closed his eyes, trying to focus on nothing but the softness of Ray’s touch. He pinned Egon against the wall of the bedroom driving his tongue into his mouth. Ray reached up and grabbed Egon's bushy hair in his hands. A bright red flush came over Egon's face as arousal raced through his body. How did Ray do this to him? No one had ever made him feel that way.

“Slime,” Egon moaned, closing his eyes.

Ray gave Egon’s hair a little tug before releasing the curly locks.

Ray released his hold on Egon and picked up the container of slime from the dresser. When they first started experimenting with the slime they never thought it would become a regular toy in their bedroom. He dipped his fingers in the substance and thoroughly coated them.

“Open,” he said, lifting his fingers to his lover's mouth.

Egon opened his mouth and allowed Ray to slide the slime into his mouth. The viscous slime met his burning hot tongue and slid over his teeth. The slime tasted awful in his mouth. It wasn't enough to make him gag but it was enough to make his face scrunch up. Warmth spread throughout his body from his fingertips to his toes. The slime always did this. It made it feel like his body was being set on fire in the best way.

“Can I have you tonight?” Ray whispered in his ear.

Egon frowned at the idea. He wasn’t very fond of being on the receiving end of sex. Ray was always gentle and made sure that he came but he just didn’t enjoy it. He wasn't sure what about it put him off. Perhaps it was the act of submitting and giving over his full trust to someone.

“Yes,” Egon said nodding.

Despite his misgivings, he felt himself nodding. If this was what Ray wanted he would go along with it. He loved Ray and there was no way he wanted to mess up their relationship over something so silly.

Ray smiled and released his lover from his grasp. Egon grabbed a box of tissues from the bedside table and spit the slim out on the tissue. The nasty taste lingered in his mouth. He quickly began to undress. His hand shook as it tried to unbuckle the belt around his waist. So many thoughts were spinning around his head.

Sex was still something new to him. It was only their experiments with the slime that had brought sex into his life. One day Ray had admitted he’d experimented with the slime. For the sake of science, Egon decided to give it a try as well. Next thing he knew his cock was covered in slime and he was balls deep inside his friend. There was no turning back after that.

Once he was fully naked Egon laid down on the bed and placed his head on the pillow.

Ray smiled as he watched his lover relax. Egon was often too uptight and he had started relaxing sine they started having sex. He sat down between his spread legs holding the container of slime in his hands. He dipped his fingers into substance and coated his fingers.

He set the container down and gently started to rub Egon’s entrance with his slimy fingers. Egon let out a gasp as he forced his body to relax. The tip of Ray’s finger slowly slid into his entrance. The muscles tightened around his finger in an attempt to push the foreign object out. Egon let out a whine as Ray pushed his finger in deeper.

The slime made an amazing lubricant and it caused waves of arousal to flood his body. Ray pushed the finger in all the way, careful to avoid Egon’s prostate. He was extremely sensitive inside and wouldn’t be able to handle getting fucked after having an orgasm.

Ray pulled out his finger and coated them with more of the slime. He wasted no time returning to his task with two fingers. Egon’s eyes widened and he fought to maintain his composure. The sensation of being spread wide by his friend’s fingers was almost too much to bear. It felt so good and it was the part that he liked. He loved the feeling of his Ray’s fingers inside of him. They didn’t cause the same overbearing feeling Ray’s cock caused.

As much as Ray loved being fucked he loved sinking into Egon even more. It was the tightest place he had ever been. It was his favorite place, so he just had to get in there. Ray was too drunk from his arousal to think about anything else. He gently pulled his fingers out and began to coat his cock with the slime.

“How do you want it darling?” Ray asked.

“Just like this,” Egon explained. “I...I like it on my back.”

Ray nodded and grabbed a pillow. He put it under Egon’s butt to lift him up a bit. After taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and tried to relax. He could feel Ray's damp erection against his tight entrance.

"Egon," Ray whispered as he started to push into him.

"Ray," he gasped as the head of his lover’s cock slid into his body.

Egon could feel sweat all over his body. He began to breathe deeply and quickly found it hard to breathe. Ray was inside of him. He put his hand around Egon's knee, embracing him. He gently rubbed his skin in an attempt to calm him.

He knew Egon often had trouble with penetration. Even though he seemed to love sex he had a hard time submitting to the way it made his body feel. Egon began to whimper at the change in his body. He was sweaty and hot. A cock was partly lodged in his passage and the slime was making it feel so strange. Ray slowly started to move deeper inside of him. Egon squirmed as he bumped against his prostate, feeling the pleasure hit his whole body.

The slime inside of Egon was making him more sensitive to touch. The more they used the more he felt. Maybe that was the problem. Perhaps it was making him too sensitive to all the sensations he was feeling.

As more and more of Ray’s cock was pushed deep inside he began to feel more overwhelmed. Despite this, his cock was hard and was starting to spurt a little pre-cum every time Ray bumped into his prostate. Ray reached down and gently took Egon's cock in his hand. He slowly started massaging it in his hand. Egon's passage started to tighten up around his cock.

“I’m almost all the way in,” Ray said. “Does it hurt at all?”

“A bit,” Egon said, gritting his teeth together.

Since Ray didn’t fuck him that often he was rather tight. His passage throbbed from the effort of taking his lover’s cock. Of course, he wasn’t that put off by the pain. He knew it would lessen up once Ray was all the way inside of him.

“Ah!” Egon cried out as Ray slid into fully.

“All in,” he said gently kissing his forward. “I won’t move until you’re ready.”

Would he ever be ready? Why did he let Ray do this? He just wanted to cum so he could make Ray cum. He wished that sex didn’t have to be so intense and didn’t have set all his nerves on fire. Egon wiggled on his lover's cock trying to get used to the feeling.

Ray clenched his mouth shut as he watched Egon squirm on his cock. He just wanted to fuck him hard and fast but he knew he couldn’t. He needed to wait until Egon was ready.

"E-Egon? You okay?" Ray managed to get out after a minute.

“Yes,” he moaned. “Please...Please fuck me.”

Ray let out a moan at those words. He slowly began to move inside of him. His lover let out a little moan as he was taken. It was the most intense feeling. All he could feel was Ray’s cock inside of him. It was almost as if nothing else existed.

While that caused his cock to jump with excitement it caused his mind to panic. He had opened himself up to someone and he didn’t even know how he felt about that person. Did he love Ray? Was this just sex? The feeling was easy to ignore when he was on top because he was in charge. While taking Ray’s cock he wasn’t in charge. He was submitting in the most intimate way possible. Did Ray feel that way when he was on the bottom? If he did he never let it show.

“Harder,” Egon moaned, twisting his head from side to side.

Maybe if Ray fucked him hard and fast enough he wouldn’t think about all the things flying through his mind.

Ray began to grind in response to his pleas. His hands found themselves pressing against Egon's bare skin. The fingers almost dragged across the moist flesh. They brushed against one another. Egon inhaled the scent of Ray. It felt like it all around him.

Egon shuddered from the force of his thrusts. His cock was pulsing in Ray’s hand. The bed beneath them began to squeak as Ray drove his cock in and out of Egon as fast as he could. The roughness of the thrust sent waves of fire up Egon’s back but he didn’t ask him to stop. He needed this.

Ray panted as he ground his cock into Egon. The sensation was unlike anything he'd ever felt in his life. Every time he took Egon it felt like the first time. Egon felt his eyes welling up as his orgasm began to approach.

“Ah!” Egon screamed as his orgasm took over his body.

His body began to spasm as it shook with pleasure. He no longer had control of his body. Maybe that was what made him uneasy about this whole thing. Ray could feel his own orgasm building and was about to cum himself. Egon’s tight passage made it too hard to hold on a long time.

“Please finish..” Egon moaned.

The pleasure had disappeared leaving only the pain of being taken so roughly. The movements had become much more agonizing. Ray nodded and gave a few rather hard thrusts. He frowned as he heard his lover cry out in pain. No doubt his insides were rather sensitive.

On the fourth thrust, he exploded inside his lover. He lowered his head and rested it on Egon’s chest as he tried to collect himself. His heart was racing and he didn’t think he was breathing.

“I love you,” he said before he even thought about the words that were coming out of his mouth.

Ray’s eyes opened wide when he realized what he’d said. He looked down at his lover unsure of what to say.

“I...uh...Egon,” he started, unable to finish his sentence.

“I love you too,” Egon answered back unshaken by Ray’s nervousness.

A wave of relief washed over Egon as Ray carefully removed his cock from his passage. This wasn’t just sex. Ray cared for him. At first, Egon didn’t understand why he was afraid of feeling so vulnerable with Ray but now he understood. He was in love and he’d been scared Ray didn’t feel the same way. He smiled and rolled onto his side. Perhaps he could get used to submitting to the man he loved.


End file.
